Bravery
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: In response to spoilers for episode 5x15 "Bash." Burt and Blaine's reactions to Kurt stepping in to help Russ. (Don't worry, there's a happy ending!)


**A/N: Warnings: Spoiler info for 5x15 and mentions of assault.**

***muah* Love you all!**

* * *

Blaine sat on the sofa in the loft and checked his watch. It was 9pm, the exact time Kurt said he would be arriving home. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and flipped through channels on the television, anxiously awaiting Kurt's arrival. They planned to watch a movie and relax tonight by themselves. Santana was at Dani's for the evening, and Rachel still was moved out, much to Blaine's sadness. He hated that Santana and Rachel's relationship had still not been mended.

He settled on the food network channel and had become deeply engrossed in the latest episode of Master Chef. By the time the first commercial came, fifteen minutes had passed since the time Kurt said he would be come.

Blaine shrugged and suspected problems with the subway. Sometimes Friday evenings are unpredictable. He still kept eying the door, however, as he watched the next part of the show.

It was 9:30 and Blaine started to get really nervous. Kurt should have called by now if he was going to be this late. The television was on mute now as Blaine paced back and forth, rubbing his hands on his face trying to tell his brain to stop thinking the worst.

_Hey sweetheart, is everything okay? - B_

He couldn't help his hands from shaking slightly as he sent the text message. His last text from Kurt was around lunch time. He waited five more minutes before calling him, putting the phone on speaker.

It rang and Kurt's voice filled the loft. Voicemail.

"Hey Kurt, it's me. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. You haven't texted or called me, and I'm getting worried. Love you." He ended the message and flung his phone on the sofa cushions.

Fifteen more minutes passed and Blaine wasn't sure what to do. He was just throwing on his jacket when his phone buzzed. Practically diving across the room for it, Blaine didn't recognize the number as he answered.

"Hello? -"

"Hello, is this Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, this is he."

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. We have your boyfriend - oh, pardon me! - your fiancé here in the hospital -"

"Wait what?! Is he okay oh my god what -" It all came out in a rush as Blaine sank into the sofa and immediately started lacing his shoes.

"He's fine, don't worry. But he keeps asking for you. If you come down here we can give you more details."

"I'm on my way." Blaine didn't even wait for an answer before he hung up and had one foot already out the door.

* * *

Burt Hummel was sitting on the love seat in his living room with Carole curled at his side. They were watching a movie when Burt's phone rang.

Pausing the movie, Carole sat up so he could reach his pocket. He wondered who was calling at almost ten o'clock at night.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Burt Hummel?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is Bushwick Hospital. We have your son here."

Burt jumped up immediately and his other hand flew to his forehead. Carole's eyes were wide with fear as she jumped up as well, placing her hand on his arm in alarm.

"Is Kurt okay?" Burt demanded. Carole gasped, tears in her eyes as she heard Burt say this.

"He's fine. He actually insisted that I didn't call you because he didn't want to worry you - "

"Well you're damn right he's worrying me. But that doesn't mean I don't have a right to feel that way. What happened?"

"Kurt is okay, Mr. Hummel, but - "

"Yes, I'm aware that he is okay, but what happened to my son?"

"He tried to fight off a mugger, suffering some bruises in the process."

"He did WHAT?!"

"Here - hang on, Kurt is demanding for the phone. He can tell you himself. Have a good evening, Mr. Hummel."

Burt just grunted in response.

"Hi, Dad." Burt sighed in relief as he heard for himself his son's voice on the other end.

"Kurt," Burt breathed. "Are you okay, son?"

"I'm fine, Dad, honestly. Just a bit beat up."

"I heard. What happened?"

"Some man was getting attacked on the street. And I stepped in to help."

"You - "

"Dad! I couldn't just _not_ help. It was also a guy from my acting class, Russ, but that wouldn't have mattered. I would've stepped in anyway…"

"Kurt…" Burt's tone became more serious. "You can't just come in and save the day for anyone you might see on the street. What about your own safety? I can't imagine losing you, Kurt…"

Burt heard Kurt sniffle on the other end of the line. "I know, Dad. It's just…" Kurt took in a deep breath and continued, "All of these years I've been pushed around and never really did anything about it. Save from that one time with Karofsky which ended a bit differently than I thought…"

"Kurt…"

"Just hear me out for a second, Dad. It seemed like this was my chance to stand up to all of those past experiences in my life. And I did, and I realized something, Dad… I'm not scared anymore. I'd do it all over again if it meant preventing people like that from pushing people like me around." Kurt shuddered as the attacker's vile words echoed in his head.

"Is Russ okay?"

"I - I'm not sure, Dad. He got away, but he was… he is in worse shape than I am…"

Burt let out a shaky breath, wishing he could know if Russ was okay. He felt a strong paternal instinct when Kurt told him this, hearing the tears in Kurt's voice. He nodded, knowing that Kurt could feel it on the other end.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Another sniffle.

"No no, Kurt, you listen to me right now. I am _so_ proud of you. You hear me?"

Kurt nodded, knowing his dad could also feel it on the other end. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's my job to worry, bud."

"Please don't feel like you have to fly to New York tomorrow." Kurt let out a shaky laugh.

Burt pondered this for a second. "You sure?"

"Positive. I have Blaine, remember?" Kurt smiled.

"Is he there yet?"

"Not yet, but he probably will be any minute. I demanded that the doctor call him as soon as I got here."

"Okay. Okay, son. If you insist you don't need me…"

"Dad, I'll always need you."

"You know what I meant. But okay. Please call me again tomorrow, though?"

"I will, Dad."

"Take care, son. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

* * *

"He's right in here, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine rushed into Kurt's room, eyes widening as he took in Kurt's appearance.

His pasty skin was exceptionally pale, and bruises were apparent on his neck. Blaine's eyes drifted to Kurt's hands in his lap where his knuckles were cut and red.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to the bed. He kissed Kurt's knuckles as he fought back tears.

"_Kurt_." Blaine said his name like a sigh of relief. Relief that Kurt was here in front of him and breathing, alive, and okay. Kurt opened his arms, demanding a hug.

"I'm alright, Blaine." Kurt squeezed Blaine tight to prove it.

They broke the hug, Blaine sitting back down and refusing to let go of his hand. "What happened? You don't look alright."

"You know me, Blaine. Always getting into fights," Kurt winked in attempts to lighten the mood.

Blaine smiled. "How could I forget? My fiancé, the professional fighter." He rubbed his thumb across Kurt's palm. "Tell me."

Kurt told him the story.

"You saved him."

Kurt shrugged. "I just wanted to help. I wasn't just trying to save him. I was trying to… I guess I don't even know. I told my dad how all of those times of being pushed around for being who I am that I was scared. And I think tonight solidified the fact that I'm not scared anymore."

"Kurt, I'm still _terrified._" Blaine sighed. "Seeing you like this… I have to admit I'm still trembling…"

Kurt rubbed Blaine's arm. "I'm okay, honey."

"I know, and I'm so _so_ happy that you are." Blaine sighed. "I just had flashbacks to Sadie Hawkins, that's all. I'm sorry. I just…thought the worst when I got that phone call." Blaine closed his eyes, and his eyelashes fanned his cheeks beautifully.

"Oh, Blaine…. I'm okay, trust me. _We're_ okay. We can get through anything, I'm sure of it."

Blaine kissed Kurt's palm. "I'm so glad that you are okay. You're so brave. And I love you so much."

"I love you, too. And I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I can't wait to marry you." Kurt smiled. "Although, I'd like to get out of this unflattering hospital gown." He gestured to his white smock. "This was the only color they had, and I look like a ghost."

"A cute ghost though," Blaine pointed out, leaning foreword to kiss Kurt's forehead.

Kurt closed his eyes at the touch and smiled. "Your kisses are the best medicine."

Blaine moved to Kurt's lips, grinning into a kiss. "I know," he said. "And did you really correct the doctor when he said I was your boyfriend instead of fiancé?"

"I did."

Blaine smiled in response, taking his place at Kurt's bedside and planning to stay there for the entirety of Kurt's hospital visit.


End file.
